Come Around
by da-super-dude
Summary: COMPLETE!The way you start the New Year, is how you are going to spend the rest of your year. A motto the team remembers when they are stuck at the lab for New Years Eve.Hodgela, BB COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Come Around

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or there would be more chemistry between Angela and Hodgins. I don't own Rhett Miller's 'Come Around' or Black Crowe's 'She Talks To Angels'.

The team is stuck spending New Years Eve at the lab due to a case.

Pairings: Booth/Brennan, Angela/Hodgins and Zach/OC

(-X-)

Angela sighed as she sat sketching in her part of the 'lab'. She didn't even know if she could call that part a 'lab'. She looked down into the pad, at what she had sketched. It was a picture of people counting down to New Years. It was simple pencil and paper sketching. She snorted at how impossible it would most likely be. Someone, some where had once told her that the way you spend New Year's Eve is how you are going to spend the rest of your year. Well, she was going to spend the rest of her year working without a date. She might end up like Brennan. With now disrespect or anything, she loved her friend, but her tendency to over-work would not work well in her favour.

She could have been out partying . . . but sadly, no. Instead she was stuck in the lab working. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her job, it was just that she had been stuck her Christmas Eve and most of Christmas too. And nothing killed the holiday season more than that. Quite depressed, she decided that this was a good time for some mood music. And a little snack from her sweet stash. She took out a pack of 'Chip's Ahoy', her favourite cookie brand, while she put a CD into her CD player. Well it was more of a Hi-Fi. Hodgins had installed it from his part of the lab; wherever that was. The given reason was to raise the holiday mood. She sighed as she popped in one of the unlabelled CDs. She switched on the holographic simulator. She programmed an image of a party, or mostly _parties_ she was missing.

As she did so a song started to play. But it seemed to echo through the entire lab. She remembered that Hodgins and Zach had wired it so that music would play through the entire lab. Well since it was just their team, she hoped no one would notice. As she thought to herself she did not notice herself unconsciously swaying to the music. She was starting to like the beat, especially the opening guitar chords. As the lyrics started to play she found herself relating to them.

_I'm dressed all in blue and I'm remembering you  
And the dress you wore when you broke my heart  
I'm depressed upstairs and I'm remembering where  
And when and how and why'd you have to go so far  
Am I gonna be lonely for the rest of my life_

-X-

Hodgins was bored. He had processed everything that Brennan had given him. He had left the report on her desk, and was now doomed to wandering around the lab out of endless boredom and frustration. He would have preferred spending New Years at a party. Unlike many people working at this lab, he had a normal life. He had tried talking to Zach but the concept of and he quote _" … celebrating the ending of a year and the beginning should not require much celebration as it is merely a time to evaluate what you have accomplished and where you have yet to develop…" _end quote. Quite ironically, someone had told him that the way you start the New Year was how you would spend the rest of the year; it could have been Angela. Or maybe it was a conspiracy. The proverbial 'they' made him work on all national holidays just so that he had no additional time to think about a conspiracy. Or may be it was nothing. Either way he was bored again.

So automatically he went in search of the only other people who would understand: Angela or as he admitted to himself quite reluctantly, Booth. Either one would be with Brennan, no doubt about that. It was a question of which one. Or maybe both of them. But judging from the music pumping through the speakers that he had installed in Angela's part of the lab which in turn were connected to the speaker system which could be interrupted for important announcements, he had deducted who was free. And if he was correct it was his CD that was playing. He hurried to where Angela was and found her staring wistfully at her hologram. She seemed to be swaying to the music. Almost as if she liked it.

"You like the song?" he asked shyly.

Angela snapped out of her reverie. She turned to face Hodgins, whom she was surprised to find had good taste in music.

"Yeah," she said with a nostalgic smile, "I do."

"So had plans, huh?" he gestured to the hologram.

"Yeah," she offered him a cookie.

_Am I gonna be lonely for the rest of my life_

"How'd you know?" he asked, somewhat suspiciously.

"Know what?" Angela asked, quite curiously.

_I'm gonna be lonely for the rest of my life_

"That these are my favourite cookies . . ." he stated as if that information was public knowledge.

"I didn't, and didn't it occur to you that others may like this brand as well," she countered.

_Unless you come around so come around_

Hodgins suddenly noticed that she had hung the picture he had given her, and commented on it.

"Yeah," said Angela, still depressed, though slightly distracted thanks to him. "I couldn't decide if I should hang it here or at home. It's just so lovely."

Hodgins felt warm inside after hearing that. Slightly scared by the feelings, he looked back at the hologram in order to distract himself. As he did so he noticed that Angela looked down in the dumps. She was now on the couch. He steeled himself to ask her what he was about to,

"What's the matter?" he sat next to her and faced her as he asked.

"Nothing . . . you wouldn't-" Angela realised who she was talking to and stopped short. "I should be at a New Year's Eve party, dancing, drinking, and getting my New Year's kiss, and quite possibly getting laid." she explained as she faced him now. She had never noticed what blue eyes he had.

"I know the feeling," and the two sat in comfortable silence for the next five seconds.

_I'm dressed all in white and I remember the night  
You came on to me and opened up my heart  
I was hollow then till you filled me in now I'm empty again  
I should have never let it start  
Am I gonna be lonely for the rest of my life_

"It's just that- Never mind, it would sound stupid," she interrupted but caught herself before she embarrassed herself.

Hodgins felt a little stung that she couldn't be frank with him.

"It's okay, I won't laugh," he said, trying to convince her to tell him, his boredom quite forgotten.

Angela started, "Well, someone told me that the-"

"-way you spend New Years Eve . . ." Hodgins finished. "I got the memo," he commented with a sparkle in his eye.

"You know about that?" Angela asked surprised.

"Yeah, you told me," he told her.

"No, you told me," she answered. "Well now you know. I'm going to be lonely for the rest of this year." Angela declared with conviction.

"Not unless I come around," Hodgins answered.

"What?" Angela asked slightly confused.

"I was attempting to be funny," he explained pointedly. The twinkle was back.

Both of them looked at the hologram wistfully. Hodgins jumped up. "If we can't go to a party, we make our own party," he declared.

Angela giggled. "You sure you're not drunk?"

"Oh ha ha," he answered. He became more serious, "Seriously, there might be left-over eggnog here."

He hunted around the room until a minute later he found some in a cupboard where he had hid it. He opened the bottle and sniffed it. "It's good," he muttered to himself. Not finding any glasses, he took a long swig and handed the half-empty bottle to her. She shot him an odd look but took her swig anyway. "That was technically French-kissing," Angela pointed out.

Hodgins chuckled at the irony. "It's a two in one offer, now come on, lets dance." He held his hand out to her. She giggled some more. This was a new side to Hodgins. And quite honestly, she liked it. She took his extended hand.

_Am I gonna be lonely for the rest of my life_

As they slow danced to the song, they each felt a little better. She rested her head on his shoulder. They were the same height. They just didn't notice it. Angela's hair smelt a little like coconuts, Hodgins noticed, in that pina colada sort of way. Hodgins smelt of Morning Glory, Angela thought. The only way she knew that was that she used bubble bath that was scented like that. But Hodgins didn't seem like a bubble bath sort of man. Neither was going to comment how comfortable this felt. Hodgins felt like he had been working out, Angela noticed. He seemed mostly muscle. Angela was lighter than anticipated Hodgins thought. And though neither would admit it, they wouldn't have minded spending the next year like this.

_I'm gonna be lonely for the rest of my life_

"Umm . . ." murmured Angela unconsciously. One of her fingers was stuck in one of his curls. They were so soft. She kept twirling it. This felt _so_ nice. It felt nice to sink into someone who understood what she did everyday, though his job was considerably harder. As for Hodgins, he couldn't believe this. Angela was _twirling_ one of _his_ curls. He wouldn't trade his job for the world. She seemed so fragile in his arms. He didn't want to let her go.

_Unless you come around so come around_

As Angela noticed the clock she pulled away from his shoulder and moved her arms around his neck. As she pulled away, both of them noticed the cold void left behind. But as Hodgins moved his hands to her waist he too saw the clock.

_No one else can fix me although sometimes my heart tricks me_

"10 . . ." he whispered.

_Into thinking someone else will do _

"9 . . ." Angela whispered, both gazing deep into each other's eyes.

_But you're the only one you are the only one_

"8 . . ." It was Hodgins turn.

_Am I gonna be lonely for the rest of my life_

"7 . . ." Angela continued.

_Am I gonna be lonely for the rest of my life_

"6 . . ." whispered Hodgins.

_I'm gonna be lonely for the rest of my life_

"5 . . ." whispered Angela.

_Unless you come around so come around_

"4 . . ." He whispered.

_So come around so come around_

"3 . . ." It was her turn.

_I'm dressed all in blue and I'm remembering you_

"2 . . ." whispered Hodgins.

_And the dress you wore when you broke my heart_

"1 . . ." whispered Angela.

With that they leaned in for their New Years Kiss. As his lips brushed hers, it was the single sweetest kiss either of them had ever had. They pulled away a few seconds later. Each had a smile plastered on their face. "That's two of your goals accomplished," Hodgins told Angela, neither had let go of each other yet. Angela smiled in response. "What about the last two?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Well you almost got laid," he declared. At her confused look, he explained, "We drank from the same bottle. As you said so nicely, it's like French-kissing. And then we kissed again. It was sort-of like making out, which would in turn lead to getting laid."

"You spend too much time round Zach," she muttered with a smile. "Anyway, that doesn't count."

"Well then, I'd better make it then, shouldn't I? Would you like to get a drink some time?" he asked with a grin.

"Definitely," she answered. "But that's just three, and I'm curious. You know, unless you come around, Am I gonna be lonely for the rest of the year?"

"Well it is often said - and quite wisely, might I add - the way you spend New Years is how you spend the rest of the year." Hodgins smirked as he replied.

And to that Angela just giggled.

(-X-)

There I go. Added a story to Hodgela. Anyway, R/R please?


	2. Chapter 2

Come Around

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, because if I did, there would be a whole lot more Hodgela. I don't own 'can't touch this' by MC Hammer either.

Pairings: Hodgela and B/B

The way you start the New Year, is how you are going to spend the rest of your year. A motto the team remembers when they are stuck at the lab for New Years Eve. Hodgela, BB

A/N: Try downloading the mentioned songs and playing them for more of an effect while you read.

(-X-)

Booth was stuck at the lab; weighed down by at least 20 reports that he needed Brennan to sign off on. He sighed as he searched for her. She was nowhere to be found. He wanted to get home as soon as possible so that he could spend time with Parker. But all he was doing now was pacing up and down.

He whacked the folder he was carrying to the railing of the raised platform outside her office. This was frustrating. In typical Bones fashion, she had gotten under his skin. He tried not to let that happen; with her, or her squints. But every single time when he thought he was making progress, that his patience had grown, he was disappointed. She got him riled up yet again.

Of course she had no idea she did that to him. She was not that socially observant. Come on, who didn't get the reference to Moulder and Scully? But some of her habits had grown on him. He liked the way she said 'I don't know what you mean'. He liked the way she was quite blunt when asking personal questions, though when she did that to him it got under his skin. But then again, she always did that to him.

Parker liked her. He had not seen that one coming. But he did. He called her Dr. Bones. He had named the robot Zach had made, after her.

He liked the way she was multilingual. She spoke very good Spanish. Though after the case with the Senator he didn't know why Angela kept laughing whenever she saw him. Hodgins just smirked. He didn't get what the big secret they had shared was. He had actually been freaked out; because even though the two of them seemed so different they had the same freakish sense of humour. They even had the same interests. So if they kept some kind of secret, or in Hodgins case was privy to some sort o conspiracy, it slightly scared Booth. Later he had gotten it out of Zach, seems that Hodgins had acted out a pretty good mock version of him, while emphasizing on all the odd things he had done, like certain unconscious habits. He had been slightly relieved to hear that, though he was still annoyed at the two of them. Acting like little children! He could actually picture a little curly-haired Hodgins pulling a little Angela's pony tail. And her retaliating by sulking and whacking him.

Freaky how clearly he had seen that. He shook it off as hanging about squints too much.

Ten minutes and still no Temperance Brennan. But he could hear music. Some song Hodgins had had on his iPod. He had heard it on Christmas. He didn't know Zach could be his room-mate. But as he walked by Angela's office, to ask if she had seen Bones, he saw the two of them slow dancing to the song. They were in a world of their own. He exited quietly not wanting to disturb their moment. He had always noticed there was a thing between those two; sort of like the thing he and Bones had.

Booth jumped. The last thought had scared him. What had he been thinking? He pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled slowly. That was due to lack of sleep. Purely due to lack of sleep. It was a . . . slip of mind. He had started pacing in his effort to clear his mind.

"What are you doing?"

Bones voice cut through his thoughts like a jolt of energy.

"Looking for you," he explained waving the folder he held.

"Oh," she replied. It was as if her mind wasn't there.

"Oh? Is that all you can say? I'm tired and sleepy, and I want to go home, but these reports need signing-"

"I'm thinking of how Russ and I used to go see the New Years Eve fireworks with our parents. The year he left me was the one year I missed it." She interrupted him. She was dwelling on an old, old memory. She smiled a nostalgic smile as she remembered Russ telling her the sky was exploding. That was the first time she saw fire-works. She had been so scared. She had gripped his hand so tight and told him never to leave her. Her dad told her that they were just pretty lights people made for decoration. Of course when she had gotten home she had researched it. She had then, with the help of her dad, gotten back at Russ by blowing a noise maker in his ear and telling him it was an earthquake. He had run so fast. It had seemed like such a pointless moment. But it came flooding back at the faint sound of explosions.

Booth stopped his frustrated tirade. He looked at her in concern. "Oh." He commented due to lack of, but mostly being unable to choose a comforting phrase.

"Wanna go out?" she asked. She seemed like a little girl asking for this favour. Predictably due to his softness for children and those who needed help, he went with her.

They walked out in to a balcony he didn't know existed. As he looked out at the Jeffersonian grounds he saw a flash of light, followed by an explosion of noise.

The two stood in comfortable silence as the countdown came to a close. Each thinking of something else. A second later it was New Years. They both turned to face each other as people somewhere in the distance cheered.

"You know," Booth started, "They say the way you spend the New Years, is the way you spend the rest of the year."

"You mean Hodgins said that," Bones corrected him with a smile.

"Actually Angela said that," he answered. "I wonder who told them?" he questioned.

He was caught off-guard as Bones hugged him. "Thanks," she murmured softly.

"Any time," he replied as he returned the hug. They stood like that a while; as long as Temperance needed it. He was like giant teddy-bear, Bones noticed. Angela would probably be on top of the world if she saw this. But Bones could tuck this piece of information for later to use as 'conversation' as this book she was reading said. Booth on the other hand, had never noticed her height was the same as his. He hair was soft too, and it smelled like a fresh forest. That was it, he mentally declared. No more time around scented candles. He normally bought them to provide a relaxing atmosphere for his dates. Also, he noticed, Angela used that in her office. After a while, they pulled apart awkwardly.

"You wanna get something to eat?" he asked her. "I'm famished."

"Sure," she replied to his immense surprise. "I don't want to be alone New Years." She muttered it softly.

"Okay," he replied, placing an arm on her shoulders. The two of them walked back into the building. The first thing they noticed was the change in music. It was some kind of dance mix or something. He noticed Bones' head bopping to the beat. Freaky. The song now sounded familiar.

_U Can't touch this _

That line reminded Booth of a song he had heard in the club mummy case he and Bones had investigated. And as they passed Angela's office again, the two of them saw Hodgins and Angela dancing along, while singing the best they can. Booth had to admit that Hodgins imitation of a rapper was very good. They seemed to be having fun as they bumped and ground each other, while giggling. Booth would definitely download the song, if only to tease them. But it seemed as though Bones liked it. She was in her own little world as she tapped her foot along, unconsciously. Booth smiled to himself and chuckled. Maybe now Angela would be too preoccupied to annoy him about asking Bones out.

_Break it down  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh) (x4)  
Stop Hammer time  
Go with the flow in a spin if you can't move to this  
Then you probably are dead  
So wave yo_

(-X-)

Well I finally finished the fic. Hope you like it! Please R/R!


	3. Chapter 3

Come Around3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. Neither do I own the track Rubber Ducky.

Pairings: Hodgela and B/B

The way you start the New Year, is how you are going to spend the rest of your year. A motto the team remembers when they are stuck at the lab for New Years Eve. Hodgela, B/B

A/N: This is based on a review I got. I love this chapter as much as I love the first one, but a part of me hates it as well. You'll know the part when you see it. But all I have to say is, what I did was necessary. The sequel will be WAY better.

(-X-)

It was five in the morning and most of the New Years celebrations were now over. Jack and Angela were finally winding it up. Both of them were exhausted due to all their partying, if you could call it that.

"So, what are you going to do?" Hodgins asked Angela as he helped her wear her coat.

"I don't know, go home, take a shower, maybe get some sleep," she replied as she turned to face him.

"Well it's the New Year, no reason we can't do that together," he answered with a twinkle in his eye. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You serious?" she asked him, "but what about my clothes?"

"Your house is close-by, we'll pick up your clothes on our way to my house," he replied smoothly. Bringing her closer to him, he leaned in, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips; instantly dispensing any doubts she had on the matter.

"Or do you want to be lonely for the rest of your life?" he asked her, teasingly.

She giggled and whacked him on the shoulder. "Fine," she agreed grudgingly. He kissed her again. But this time he let her go as he turned around and picked up his jacket. He slung his arm around her shoulders as they exited the building, listening with a smile, as Angela told him the directions to her place.

As they sat in his car, Hodgins started the radio. They had nothing but old classics playing at this hour. The two of them sat in comfortable silence, both being too tired to talk, till he parked in front of her apartment building. Angela hopped out and as she shut the door, said, "Be back in a minute." Then she ran into the building. Hodgins drove around the block, wondering how much longer she would take, when his stomach growled. He made a quick call to his house keeper asking her to order . . . he wasn't sure if Angela would want Chinese, or Pizza. So he settled for both. A minute later she was downstairs.

"Hey," she greeted him with a quick kiss as she sat in the car.

"I'd hate to admit it, but I'm getting used to this," he confided with a smile on his face. This felt so right. And he was too much of a man -well he thought he was too much of a man- to admit it to himself. If he got his way he'd freeze time and let this day go on forever.

Soon they arrived at the Hodgins Manor. In truth it was more of an estate. It had a full-sized swimming pool, basketball court, squash room, gym, and a tennis court. It also had a guest house with ten rooms outback. Behind his garage which could hold ten cars, and the tennis court. The backyard of the main house overlooked the swimming pool. The house had been designed by his sister, he told Angela. She noted the softness in his voice and the affectionate look on his face when he spoke of his sister. She smiled to herself. As an artist, she recognised the small details like this, and this little detail told her that he was definitely close with his sister. She realised she had lost track of what he'd been saying.

"Pardon," she asked.

He chuckled, "Never thought I would here you say pardon. Isn't that a little too formal?"

She smiled. He could be SO immature sometimes.

"Fine. Say what, homie-dog?" she repeated herself.

He smiled as he looked at her. "I'm not a rapper."

"Well you sure dance like one," she replied. She liked this banter thing they had. It was _almost _like what Booth and Brennan had. But here, she understood most of the jokes Hodgins cracked. Some times she was the only one who got the jokes he cracked. Other than Booth that is.

He laughed out loud and decided she had won this war of words. "I was saying my sister designed ten rooms and ten garage spaces because ten is my lucky number."

"That's it? We had a little argument for nothing?"

"I'd like to think of it as banter," he commented. That mischievous twinkle in his eye was back. She wondered what he must have been like as a kid. She had zoned off again. So she tried to focus on what he was saying.

"-but it was a argument employing banter. So really we had a bangument."

"Bangument?"

"Why not? It's a mixture of banter and a argument. A battle of wills you can say."

"You spend too much time around Zach," she told him as she giggled. She got out of the car. He had parked a minute ago.

"Oh My God! I might get . . ." he paused for effect, and then in a voice that sounded a lot like Booth exclaimed, "SQUINT-I-TUS!"

Angela burst out laughing. She dropped her bag as she held onto the car for support. Some of Hodgins jokes were lame, but at times he could be really funny. She had zoned off, she focused again. He was laughing as well. He walked over to her side of the car and picked up her bag. Her laughter subsided as he led her to the main house, whilst they held hands.

When they entered the house, he went off to find the house-keeper with specific instructions. She headed up the stairs to find a room. The main house, like the guest house, had ten rooms. So she set off to find a room to keep her bag in. She wandered around the top floor exploring most of the rooms. She noticed they were decorated in mostly European style, Italian, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Greek, and a few with Chinese artefacts. But there were more Italian themed ones than others.

She found a room mostly decorated in Italian style. It had dark maroon wallpaper and the designer had created a warm atmosphere using warm tones. She liked this room more than the others. She set her bag on the floor near a balcony. She opened the door and took a step out. The sun was just rising. It looked beautiful. She noticed how the sunlight gently highlighted most of this estate. Booth hadn't been kidding when he said that the Hodgins had a lot of money.

"Looks like you found my room."

Hodgins voice broke through her thoughts. She noticed she had been zoning out a lot around him, as she noticed small details that made up the bigger picture. He was a regular puzzle. With other guys this didn't happen. She heard what they had to say and but didn't care. Here what he said meant something, and she treasured everything he shared with her. She knew he liked privacy. She hadn't been this way with Kirk . . .

"Angela? You hoo?" Hodgins hand was being waved in front of her face.

"I was taking in the sunrise," she replied quickly trying to get her mind off the painful subject of Kirk. "You know me, always the artist." She tried to seem normal.

"Yeah, I do know you," Hodgins said. He had noted the changed in her voice, in her manner. She wasn't like this usually. He had spent the whole night struggling to listen to what she was saying and not zone out whenever she shared a little detail about her life. So this change in behaviour had nothing to do with the sunrise. He had seen her when she took in other sunrises. She wasn't like this. Was she having doubts?

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing," she mumbled. That was the cue not to push her.

"Is this all yours?" she asked after a while, though she seemed a little happier.

"Yeah. My family owns most of the estates in this area," he didn't sound happy as he spoke of them.

"I take it you don't like them."

"Most of them. There are a few who are good."

Both of them returned to their thoughts. After a minute . . .

"So, how bout a bubble bath?" he said, in an attempt to cheer her up.

"You aren't serious, are you?"

"I am. You, me and a tub filled with bubbles." His face didn't change. He just kept grinning.

"Oh God." She rolled her eyes.

"I'll throw in a free massage," he said trying to convince with his blue eyes begging her.

"Fine. But we don't have bubble bath solution."

"I have a toiletry kit with me. Someone gave it to me as a gift." He left the balcony and went back in side. She followed suite, curious to see what he would do. He had gone to his wardrobe, where he rummaged about for a minute before he pulled out a blue toiletry kit. He tossed it to her.

"Nothing says 'You Stink' more than sending your loved one a toiletry kit."

She smiled at the comment. She read the title and giggled: Morning Glory Bath Kit.

No wonder he smelled so good. She looked up to find him gone. A second later the sound of water rushing was heard from the bathroom. He had gone to run them a bath. She fished out the Morning Glory solution. There was a candle and some pot-pouri in there as well. She took out the candle, maybe he had matches lying around.

"Do you have any matches?" she called out to Hodgins.

"Yeah, somewhere in here!" he replied.

She walked into the bathroom. She was surprised to find it half the size of Hodgins room. There was a bathtub almost the size of a Jacuzzi toward the back. The bathroom's wall was painted in warm earth tones. Angela noticed that it had a Spanish design, with what looked like old, fake Aztec artefacts hung on the wall. The sink was placed to her right, in front of a large bathroom mirror. On her left was a large wicker closet. Its doors were opened and she could see Hodgins rummaging about in there. He finally looked up. It seemed he had found the object of his search; two large loofahs and a box of matches.

Hodgins notice her looking around the room with a look of curiosity on her face.

"My sister designed this bathroom. She bought most of the furniture too. Luckily, we have an almost similar taste," he explained as he handed a loofah to her. He took the candle from her. "Do you want more of these?" he asked.

"Sure. It'll add to the _atmosphere_," she replied. Hodgins liked the way she said 'atmosphere'. He took out five more candles from the cupboard and handed a total of six candles to her. He then took out a CD case from in there. He walked over to the Panasonic CD near the tub and put one inside it. He hit play.

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've some how  
Realised what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now  
Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now  
_

"I love this song," Angela told Jack as she lit the candles and arranged them around the tub.

"Me too! Funny coincidence." The twinkle was back in his eye.

Angela giggled a minute later.

"What?" asked Hodgins.

"I just noticed that the song you are playing, belongs to an album called 'What's the story Morning Glory?'. And the bubble bath is Morning Glory scented."

Hodgins smiled. "I was hoping you would notice that."

By now the mood was set: the candles were lit, the bath was drawn, the music was playing, Hodgins had even dimmed the lights. It was perfect. Except that they had to get in.

Angela looked at Hodgins. What were they going to do?

"I'll go out and get into my trunks and you can get into your bikini in here?" he asked.

"Okay," she agreed. She went out to get them. She then headed back into the bathroom to change. Leaving Hodgins outside. He changed in a short while and then waited for her to tell him to come in. A minute later she summoned him inside. When he entered, she had already gotten in and was playing around with the bubbles and foam. He picked up both loofahs and handed one to her as he got in too.

They just wallowed for a few minutes, both exhausted by the long day they had had. The warm water, scented candles and relaxing music wasn't helping. After Angela yawned, Hodgins realised how sleepy both of them were.

"Rubber ducky, you're the one! You make bath-time so much fun! Rubber ducky-"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What do you think you are doing?"

Hodgins' out of tune version of 'Rubber Ducky' that he was belting out was interrupted by Angela who was jolted awaked by the fact that he was belting it out loud in Whitney Houston style.

"You seemed sleepy," he answered mischievously.

"Well I didn't need your rendition of that song. By the way, how do you know the lyrics?" Angela asked as she tried to keep a straight face. Hodgins had foam over his already curly hair, and it seemed like had been doing some sort of Santa Clause's beard thing with the stuff too. Not to mention his eyes were twinkling like he were a little boy.

"Oh ha ha ha. I get what you are implying but-" he was interrupted once more.

"What am I implying?" Angela asked. She looked quite innocence. But Hodgins knew otherwise – Angela innocent? It was more likely that Bones believed in love at first sight. And since neither seemed quite likely he knew she was stringing him along. Not that he didn't mind.

"'You' are implying that I listen to kids music," he had the sudden urge to stick his tongue out at her; which he did.

Angela retaliated by sticking her tongue out as well. They then stared at each other, trying to break the other one first. Angela broke first. But this was brought on by the fact that she realised how immature they were acting. This little epiphany resulted in her laughing fit.

"I win." Hodgins stated triumphantly.

"No you didn't," tears were running down her eyes. "Don't you realise how silly this is?"

Hodgins lip started to tremble. Soon he was laughing with her. After a while they stopped; their stomachs ached. The last time Angela had laughed this hard, it had been with Kirk. She was slightly saddened by that memory.

"Still sleepy?" Hodgins asked.

"No." Angela replied. "This has to be the best New Years ever."

They returned to wallowing.

_And all the roads that lead you there are winding  
And all the lights that lead you there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how _

Half and hour later they got out. Both very hungry. Hodgins left Angela to change as he went to his room. He noticed that his house-keeper had brought the food here and left it like he had asked. He changed into a navy blue t-shirt with a white shirt underneath and a pair of beige cargos. He dried his hair quickly with a towel. He then took the food into the balcony. The cutlery had been set up just like he had asked. It was the early hours of the morning. The sky looked absolutely beautiful.

Angela stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a maroon tank top and a pair of black jeans. Hodgins was nowhere to be found.

"Hodgins?" she called out. She too was drying her hair. She shut the bathroom door after checking that they had extinguished every single candle.

"I'm out here!"

She went outside. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue. "Hey," Hodgins turned to face her. He had been unpacking their food onto a table outside. The first thought that hit Angela was, how blue his eyes were. The sky really brought that out. The second thought was how much food that was. But as they sat there eating, Angela felt that it wasn't enough. Hodgins was helping himself to his third slice of pizza. He didn't mind his figure. Then again, men didn't have to.

They didn't talk much as they ate. Both too tired and too busy pigging out. But they were quite comfortable like this. After they were done, they cleared up. They left the garbage outside his room.

"Good night," murmured Hodgins as he slipped onto his side of the bed.

"Mm hmm. . ." replied Angela. They didn't know who dosed off first.

_I said maybe  
Youre gonna be the one that saves me ?  
And after all  
Youre my wonderwall_

_Said maybe  
Youre gonna be the one that saves me  
Youre gonna be the one that saves me  
Youre gonna be the one that saves me_

0 

When Angela woke up she found one of Hodgins arms draped across her. Both their feet were intertwined as they spooned. She noted how comfortable this felt. The last time she had felt this great, it had been Kirk . . .

She sighed and went to check the time. It was five to twelve. And suddenly she remembered. She was spending time with her father. They were going to have lunch together. How could she have forgotten that? She jumped out of bed.

The groan Hodgins gave out the next moment answered that. Of course he made her forget.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked as he lay like a star fish on the bed.

"Because I have to meet my dad for lunch and I'm going to be late."

"Oh. Ok."

"Get up! I need a lift there! And you need to get ready."

"I'm ready," Hodgins watched her as she rushed around the room in a frenzy. She had finished brushing her teeth and was now stuffing her clothes into her bag. She zipped it up and looked around to see if she forgot anything. He however was still sitting on the bed. He had not made a move at all.

"Hodgins," she pleaded.

"There is a price."

"Name it."

"Well . . ." he didn't think she'd agree so quickly. He thought she would bargain. But then again, this showed how badly she wanted him to do this for her. So he tried to speed up his thought process. Angela gave up. She had no patience for this.

The next thing he knew she was kissing him furiously. They pulled away a moment later.

"Where do you need to go?" he asked with a smile.

0 

They had barely made it in time to lunch with her father. Hodgins dropped her off and went to find a parking spot. Angela rushed in to find her dad sitting at a table. For once she was the late one. After going through formalities one goes through with a relation you have not seen in a while, Angela told him about Kirk's death. Talking about him brought back many memories. But it also brought back a lot of pain.

Hodgins joined them a few minutes later. And Angela was reassured that nothing would happen to him. Nothing like what had happened with Kirk. She introduced him as her new boyfriend and hoped her dad approved. As she had hoped, the two of them hit it off.

"Angela, the last time you wore maroon was when you were four," he father commented halfway through the meal.

"I had taken her to the park," he was telling Hodgins, "she was wearing these brand-new coveralls and she was so proud she had learnt to ride a bike on her own. She was cycling about and then her bike banged into a rock and she fell off and scraped her hands and knees. But she was more upset because she had ripped her new coveralls at the knees. And I remember this little boy with had been in the bushes nearby, bug-collecting or something. He helped her up and tried to cheer her up. He gave her his last pack of chewy creepy-crawlies in his effort. She stopped crying and began helping him find bugs. They found a beetle. It was time to go home then. So when I came to get Angela here, she thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He named his beetle-"

"Angie. . ." Hodgins murmured at the same time as Angela's dad said it, realisation dawning in his eyes. Angela and Hodgins stared at each other.

"You were the little boy who made me feel better," Angela realised. She gave him a kiss on the lips. "Thank you."

"You know, Angie died a few months later. It lived long for its life-span."

Soon lunch was over. Hodgins left to get the car. It was pouring outside. He didn't want her to get wet.

"Don't let this one go Angie-bear," Angela's dad told her.

"Yeah," her mind went back to Kirk. She had let him go. And now he was gone. She just hoped nothing happened to Hodgins. She saw some sort of future with him. Unlike most guys she dated.

0 

It was really pouring down as they neared Angela's apartment. The two of them were talking about trivial things when all of a sudden a car sped by them, a moment later a police car in pursuit passed them too. Hodgins slammed the brakes. But the car got no friction so they sped forward and crashed into the barricade. Angela looked at Hodgins to see if he were okay. But he had passed out on the steering wheel. She quickly shook him awake. There was a cut on his forehead. Nothing major but he may have had a concussion. She quickly called the paramedics. They were there half an hour later.

It turned out that there had been many accidents due to this car chase. A murderer was trying to get away and the police were in pursuit of him. They checked Hodgins and stitched up his cut. It was superficial. He had had no concussion, he was fine and dandy. This relieved Angela, she had been worried about him. It had brought out the feelings she had had when Kirk had died. She didn't know if she could've handled it if it had happened to her again. Some guy she loved dying. It took a lot of emotional strength and she didn't know if she had it. She gave Hodgins a kiss. But she could not quell the worry she felt. They headed back to the car. But the crash had wrecked the front. But luckily, it still worked. They got in a drove to her place slowly.

_(A/N: You may hate me for what I am about to do. And you may have seen this coming. But I as much as I hated this. It was necessary for the sequel. Which you guys will love. Trust me.) _

As they neared the entrance to her building she asked him to stop the car.

"What's the matter? I thought we were going to spend the afternoon watching chick flicks of your choice while I moaned and groaned throughout Torture-Hodgins-fest 2006."

As Angela turned to face him she had tears in her eyes. "Hodgins, after Kirk died, it took a lot for me to get up again. I still remember him. And now I almost lost you. You gave me such a scare, I don't want to go through Kirk again."

"Angela, you won't lose me. Ever. I promise," Hodgins said reassuringly. He leaned in to kiss her. But he was surprised when she pulled away and didn't let him. "Angela?"

"I know, but what if you can't keep your promise. I'd never get over it. I can't do this." With that Angela Montenegro got out of the car and ran into her building as the tears that fell down her face mingled with the rain that fell.

After she left, Hodgins realised how cold the car was. How empty it felt. There was also this pain in his chest. It was getting worse.

_(A/N: Also It may have seemed like a stupid way to end the relationship but it had to be done and I'm not proud I did it so why do it well right? Besides you will get the sequel a whole lot sooner now and you have a new chapter. So think bright.)_

When she reached her apartment she rushed to the phone and dialled the one number she knew would make her feel better. Tears streamed down her face as she saw a frame with Kirk's picture, and then one with the whole team at the Jeffersonian. And then it slowly hit her. She had ruined the best chance at happiness she had ever had, with or without Kirk.

Someone picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Bren," she sobbed. "I think I made the biggest mistake in my life."

0 

Hodgins was still sitting in his car. But now he had parked in a parking lot nearby. He felt numb. And cold. And that throbbing chest pain was worse. He tried to clear his mind and go through what had just happened. He let his head rest against the top of the steering wheel and took deep breaths. Everything had gone well, their bath, their nap, the lunch . . . and then they had driven home.

He had always thought she had gotten over Kirk quite well. She probably thought she had gotten over him well. But the truth was that she hadn't. And that came out whenever she got close to someone. This pain really hurt now. And he was having a hard time breathing. Had he had any internal bleeding due to the crash? The paramedics said nothing much had happened. But as he thought about it, he realised that the reason behind the pain he felt inside, it was because she, Angela Montenegro, had broken his heart.

_I'm dressed all in blue and I'm remembering you  
And the dress you wore when you broke my heart . . ._

(-X-)

A/N: Right now you guys are probably hiring assassins to kill me. But don't worry, I will post the sequel soon. I personally hated and loved this chapter. But I promise the sequel will good(or as good as I can make it) because it will have uncharted territory for us Hodgela fans. B/B fans will have stuff for them too, so . . . fear not! (couldn't think of anything better to say after murdering a perfectly good relationship)

I don't care what you have to say about this fic, good or bad, or the different ways you are planning my death, but I would sure love to hear it. So please R/R!


End file.
